


Dear Feet

by JosephineLiesmith



Series: Love Letters [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineLiesmith/pseuds/JosephineLiesmith
Summary: "I think this one is meant to be symbolic."Third letter in the 'Love Letters' Series.





	Dear Feet

Dear Feet,

I think this one is meant to be symbolic. About where they’re taking me, where I’m going. My ‘journey’. All that sorta crap, you know? So. I’m giving it a shot. I sorta signed up for symbolic when I decided to write these in the first place.

They ain’t really been taking me too far afield. Sometimes you’re off all over the world, and I’m just sort of keeping tabs on you from New Jersey or something. It’s a little funny. I _did_ go to New Zealand that time, though. To try and find some peace and quiet, to see some of the views, relax. It was beautiful. But I got a little homesick after a while. And getting there without getting seen or found by anyone was hard, so worth it, though.

I’m not too sure how much longer they’ll keep me running. Keep me alone. But I don’t think it’ll be too much longer. They’ve done me pretty well though, all things considered. Not getting caught, getting away in the first place, kicking through that water to drag your stupid ass outta the Potomac when you stopped fighting me.

I’m feeling myself going closer to home now. You still won’t catch me, but I thought I’d let you know. Try again to make you stop worrying and just.. Be patient with me. I’m coming home. Eventually.

How about we get your feet to take you home now, yeah?

Love you, Stevie.

_Bucky._


End file.
